michaelbaybatmanfandomcom-20200213-history
Slade Wilson
Slade Wilson (スレイド・ウィルソン, Sureido Wiruson), also known as Deathstroke (デスストローク, Desusutorōku), or fully named Deathstroke the Terminator (デスストローク・ザ・ターミネーター, Desusutorōku za Tāminētā), is a mercenary and known to be the greatest assassin of all (ahead of Deadshot). Of former military status, subject of a failed medical experiment, he has since taken up work as a mercenary, armed with multiple weapons, and considered expert with edged weapons, firearms and explosives. Distinguishing characteristics include an impaired right eye, graying hair, and orange accented black body armor. His augmentations, coupled with his mastery of hand-to-hand combat make him a formidable opponent. Slade was an accomplished member of the special forces. This distinction earned him admittance into a covert program where he was subjected to extensive mental and physical augmentation. The procedures left him with increased mental function, as well as enhanced speed, strength, and stamina. Following his military service, Slade worked for various private military contractors before striking out on his own – and allegedly and committed himself to becoming one of the highest paid contract killers in the world, specializing in high profile assassinations and a hired mercenary, a contract assassin for lucrative parties in exchange for money, unique ammunition, and the thrill of hunting down his targets. His unique weapons and abilities include regenerating health and super strength, a rifle-staff with a built-in grapple, a sword, explosives, firearms, and his own version of "Detective Vision", called "Tactical Vision". Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Mark Rolston (English), Not Known (Japanese) Slade Wilson was an accomplished member of the special forces. This distinction earned him admittance into a covert program where he was subjected to extensive mental and physical augmentation. The procedures left him with increased mental function, as well as enhanced speed, strength, and stamina. Though much of the file is redacted, it appears that Slade was eventually discharged from the military, though the exact circumstances are not specified. He has since taken up work as a mercenary. His augmentations, coupled with his mastery of hand-to-hand combat make him a formidable opponent. Following his military service, Slade worked for various private military contractors before striking out on his own – and allegedly becoming one of the highest paid contract killers in the world, specializing in high profile assassinations. FBI files link Slade Wilson to the assassination of various offshore dictators and business people. Less is known about his domestic activities. Additional skills include: Weapons expert. Demolitions expert. Close quarters combat. Ambush techniques. Deathstroke was armed with multiple weapons, and considered expert with edged weapons, firearms and explosives. Distinguishing characteristics include an impaired right eye, graying hair, and orange accented black body armor. Deathstroke is a metahuman mercenary know to take on seemingly impossible jobs and the toughest targets as a personal challenge. In addition to enchanced strength, speed and reflexes, Deathstroke possesses heightened brain functions that make him a master strategist and tactical genius. *Hair Color: White *Eye Color: Blue *Height: 6 ft. 4 in. *Weight: 102 kg. (225 lbs.) Attributes: Gallery File:278Deathstroke.png|Slade Wilson. File:AO_Deathstroke.jpg|Deathstroke's concept art. File:103DeathstrokeTeaserTrailer.png|Deathstroke's face close-up. File:136SladeAesenal.png|Deathstroke's mask and personal arsenal. File:Deathstroke_character_trophy.jpg|Deathstroke using his bo staff. Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Hugo Strange *Penguin Familiy Neutral *Black Mask *Killer Croc *Electrocutioner *Deadshot *Bane *Firefly *Lady Shiva *Copperhead *Suicide Squad **Amanda Waller Rivals *Deadshot Enemies *Batman *Robin *Nightwing *Gotham City Police **Gillian B. Loeb **James Gordon **Harvey Bullock Abilities and Traits Powers and Weapons Abilities * Masterful Tactician: Deathstroke managed to lure Batman to his location so that he could fight the Dark Knight himself. * Skilled Martial Artist * Expert Marksman * Swordsmanship Equipment *'Radio' *'Promethium Body Armor' Weapons *'Promethium Sword' *'Collapsable Staff': If Deathstroke drops his sword, he will draw his staff and attack with that instead. The staff has a built in rifle that he will often shoot at the Batman with. *'Pistol': Deathstroke does not commonly use his pistol. He only used it to kill his last henchmen. *'Grapple Hook/Gun' - Used in the same way Batman uses it, only to grapple to Vantage Points and ledges. Deathstroke interestingly has two grapple guns, one for grappling to higher platforms and another that's identical to the Batclaws, used to pull off grating coverings, grapple enemies, etc. *'Remote Claw' - Used the exact same way Batman uses it, it is a grapple device that fires a hook-on reel *'Smoke Pellet/Stun Grenade '- Used to escape from armed henchmen when under fire or to distract enemies and beat them up. *'Proximity Bombs' - Used as traps for unsuspecting enemies to stumble upon. *'Neural Pellets '- Used as a pellet planted on an enemy that releases stunning gases. Strength level *'Athlete': Deathstroke has the strength of a man his age and weight who engages in regular intense excercise. Weaknesses *'Injured/Scarred Right Eye' History Past Early in the career of Batman, the criminal Black Mask sought to end his life, and hired seven world famous and deadly assassins to come to Gotham City on Christmas Eve and kill the masked vigilante. Among those hired was Slade Wilson, AKA, "Deathstroke". Deathstroke tracked Batman down to the ship the Final Offer where he saved Penguin from Batman. Both Batman and Deathstroke put up a formidable fight, the latter claims that Batman is wasting his talents on vigilantism and is left wondering if the crusader is even human when he is soundly defeated by Batman. Batman got his Remote Claw from Deathstroke after the battle was over and continued after Penguin. Deathstroke was seen briefly in lockup in Blackgate Prison, the only inmate not to be released during Joker's rampage. He stated he had no quarrel with Batman without the price on his head, and states that if he were let out he would kill Joker in retaliation for retracting the bounty. After the end of the incident, Deathstroke was still locked up in his cell. Some time later, he was found by Amanda Waller, who tries to recruit him into her Suicide Squad. Synopsis Deathstroke, hired by Hugo Strange years later, lured Batman to the Sionis Steel Mill, sending a few of the men provided for him after the costumed hero. After appeared, gunning down the last inmate not yet defeated, he reportd to Strange that Batman had taken the bait. Deathstroke began running and then battled Batman. By the end of the battle eventually, Deathstroke was beaten. Batman told Deathstroke that he is finished, and proceeds to kick the gun as soon as Deathstroke tries to get it. Deathstroke was arrested to complete his humiliation and leave him for the GCPD to recover, most likely ending up in Blackgate Prison. Notes and Trivia Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Assassin Category:Marksman Category:Swordsmen Category:Martial Artists Category:Blackgate Prisoners